


Do You Fear Me Now?

by Shownkindness



Series: Too High, Won't Come Down [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based of the evil universe, Brief Smut, Dark/Evil AU, Drug Addiction, F/F, I am hesitant to say the sex for drugs is non-con, Light Masochism, Mild S&M, Murder, Overlord Lena Luthor, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU, Power Dynamics, RedK Kara, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but some people could read it that way so keep that in mind, casual mentions of murder, casual threats of murder, detailed drug use, sex for drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: What if after the first RedK episode Kara went downhill? Set in the evil universe shown in the 100th episode because we all suddenly became very thirsty.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Too High, Won't Come Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667491
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	Do You Fear Me Now?

If she had been asked when it started to go wrong she would have pointed to the first trip. It had been an honest accident. There was a doctor that had been experimenting and had been trying to make Kryptonite, but he had gotten it wrong. RedK is what they were calling it on the street, used as an experimental form of alien ecstasy, but for her it had different… effects. She had been exposed trying to help firefighters, the only saving she did that day. It had been deemed as Supergirl’s worst day, the day she threw Cat Grant from the top of CatCo and let the city burn. Waking up on the sunbed tears sprung from her eyes as she looked over at Alex with her arm in a cast. 

“Did I kill anyone?”

Alex just shakes her head and Kara feels the drop from the drug in her system. In the next few days, she tries to fix the damage that has been done. The people seem to come around and she thought everything was back into place. She does as a good hero should and lays down her life again and again for the world. When she flies Fort Rozz back into space to stop Myriad she truly believes that it is her time to return to Rao. That feeling of dying, the nothingness scared her. For once again she was trapped in the darkness.

When she is released to go home after Alex saves her she instantly goes out. Not wanting to think or face the darkness she finds one of the very dealers she would normally arrest. He doesn’t suspect anything and she is handed a small baggy of deep red dust. Just having it in her hand she can feel her feelings melt away. The pleas for help from the city fall on deaf ears and she can block out the city. Once she is home she knows she needs to hide it away for later use. Grabbing the bag with her spare glasses she slips the baggy inside already feeling its pull lessen. That night when she was on patrol she decides to only intervene when she is actually needed. The NCPD had to earn their paychecks somehow. 

It is only a week before she needs another hit. The drug taunts her as she pulls the baggy out, feeling it in the baggy is less as effective as it was the second time. The guilt of the lives she failed, the memories of a burning world, and the burden of hiding her pain all force her to open the bag. Some of the dust is blown into the air and she breathes in deeply before closing the baggy. She can feel it running through her veins and falls back against the kitchen cupboards sighing in relief. The RedK just made everything stop. She didn’t feel, she could just exist. That night there is an explosion and a destiny forged by pain begins. 

~

Mon-El lands and he comes with more problems than he was worth. He begins to work with drug dealers as a protection detail. Thankfully she had gotten another bag before he landed. He knew about the DEO, her secret identity. If he let it slip that she was locking these dealers up in the light and handing them money in the dark her world would crumble. Alex was so distracted with her life with Maggie that she didn’t notice Kara’s new addiction. She could use without the worry of someone barging in randomly and that gave her a sense of freedom. Mon-El blocking her source becomes a problem and she becomes desperate to find what she needs. CADMUS decides to rear its head then, having admitted to being the ones behind Lena Luthor’s disappearance. Though the name means nothing to her then, it means something now.

It had been an official D.E.O mission that has them busting into a CADMUS facility. They had found files on how they were trying to create Kryptonite, none of the trials were successful though. This is where RedK as created and behind the backs of her team she begins searching the vaults for it. There is a decent-sized rock that she finds and it causes her to fall back from the force of the hit. It was the first time she hadn’t found it in powder form and it was powerful. Hiding the rock under her cape she walks out none the wiser as she flies off home. With her prize back at her home, she finds an old shoebox, placing the rock gently in the bottom before covering with her spare glasses. 

The rock lasts her awhile, and when it starts to not be enough she turns it into dust. Breathing it in no longer is working the same and she starts to twitch from the withdrawal. She knows she going to blow her cover if she isn’t careful. Alex has already asked what was wrong and she has had to lie to her sister through her teeth. Though many people say she is bad at keeping secrets she felt keeping this secret was the difference between life and death. It isn’t until she is out on patrol and sees another addict shoot up that it connects. The next logical step.

It is rather easy to get ahold of a few syringes, the corner store sells them in a three-pack. She covers her tracks by buying a few other items and medication that did require them. Once back in her apartment her hands are shaking badly as she pulls out the bag. Putting water and dust on a spoon she heats it with her heat vision to make it instantly come together. Filling her needle and making sure the air is out she flexes her arm, her vain already jumping out. Thank Rao for Kryptonian genetics. The needle pushes in and she is thankful her theory was correct on the amount of kryptonite was enough to make her skin penetrable. Pushing the plunger all the way down she falls to the kitchen floor, finally feeling whole again. 

Lillian makes an appearance again and this time she sees Lena for the first time. The dark-haired woman’s eyes are vacant and distant. The Kryptonite that is in her chest though is what piques Kara’s interest. They manage to stop Lillian’s plans to use Medusa, though a small voice in Kara’s head is telling her that they should have just let nature take its course. Once Lillian and Lena are both behind bars Kara begins to secretly study their notes on kryptonite creation. There is an underlining code though and without the key she is stuck. Laying on her sofa she lets her mind wander as her needle falls to the ground. 

~

Sometimes you need to make your own opportunities and as Kara lays out her plan she feels herself caring less and less. When she was first exposed to RedK the lack of emotions had scared her. Now she sees that without emotion she sees the truth. It doesn’t take much learning, she is Kryptonian after all and though she doesn’t remind people of her intelligence it still is there. She loops the footage for a few hours and during the early hours when the D.E.O is lightly staffed she walks her way down to lock up. There is no one to see her and she places a card against the panel to open the door of a cell. Stepping inside she is careful to close it mostly before facing the prisoner. 

“Come to end me Supergirl? Would hate for you not to have a fair fight.” Lena stood from her bed, wearing a lead vest strapped in the back to stop the Kryptonite radiation.

Walking around the room Kara picked up the books that Lena had been allowed. It had been three months since they finally captured her and instead of giving up Lena showed to be a fighter. Every interview they had done she would fight back with a bite in her tone that even Lillian couldn’t match. Kara had also worked out that Lena had been the main scientist at CADMUS once she had been kidnapped after the explosion. The kryptonite in her chest was an act of betrayal by Lillian. Lena had gone from theorist to science experiment in a matter of hours. There were detailed files on what Lillian had done to Lena, things that you can not come back from. 

“What would you do with freedom?” Kara asks turning from the books and facing the woman.

“Freedom? Is this a trap? If I had thought of an escape plan already you don’t think I wouldn’t have implemented it?”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

“I would get a very large bottle of my favorite scotch.” Lena laughed bitterly thinking of the burn and comfort the liquid use to give her.

“A woman like you always has a plan. This isn’t a trap Ms. Luthor. What would you do with freedom?” Kara is now staring into Lena’s eyes and she is sure the RedK is sparking alongside the blue in her eyes, “What would you do with all the power in the world?”

“I would bring order to this city, this world. No more harming, just living under a leader who is looking out for them.”

“Hmm.” Kara turns away, “Humans are interesting creatures. I am not interested or care about the details. I just want them to stop. To stop being weak and calling my name all times of the day. I am offering you your freedom, Ms. Luthor. At a cost.”

Lena watches the blonde in front of her for a moment. She had seen Supergirl on the news. The way she acted like the girl scout Cat Grant had labeled her as. That was over a year ago and the woman in front of her was no longer the one she had seen on the news. She had wanted to come to National City to do good with Supergirl. That had been the reason she got on that damn plane. Now she was standing here with the very offer that she had wanted to make. To work together, to make the city better. Her original plan had been through defenses and medicine, but now she sees clearly. The city didn’t need small advances, it needed a complete do-over.

“What is the cost then Supergirl? What is the cost for you to betray your government?”

“It’s not betrayal if it wasn’t mine, to begin with. I will come to you in a few days. Be ready.” Kara gives one more look over at Lena before leaving the room.

~

It is exactly three days before Kara hacks into the D.E.O. and unlocks all the cells. The building is thrown into chaos as she trips all the alarms and turns off all the cameras. Winn is trying to scramble to figure out where the hack came from. Having seen him do it a few times Kara is able to cover and delete her tracks. The chaos is enough though for her to make her way to Lena. Nodding slightly Kara picks up the human and flies her out of the D.E.O. to an abandoned warehouse out of state. After the drop off she flies back quickly to round up who she can. Some have escaped in the time it took, but they are will be caught again. When it quiets down she flys back to the warehouse where she left Lena.

“I’m surprised you kept your word.” Lena comments from the chair.

Kara had spent the three days setting up a place. A place to sleep, food, bathroom, and wifi seemed to be what humans needed the most. The lab components were harder to get ahold of. Lord Industries could afford to replace what they had lost. After all the trouble he had put her through she figured it was just fair at this point. She didn’t need the details, just for Lena to do what she needed. If she didn’t well there wasn’t anyone looking for her. Crossing the room Kara dropped a stick drive in Lena’s hand.

“My price. Red kryptonite.” 

Lena tilts her head as if examining Kara at that moment, “What could the girl of steel possibly need a street drug for.”

“You have your research. Let me know if there is anything else you need. But keep in mind if I no longer have a use for you I can put you back where I found you.”

“How can I contact you if I don’t even know where I am.”

Pulling something from her pocket Kara through a watch down on the table. Picking it up Lena found the hidden button with the family crest on it. Lex had theorized that Kryptonians had other senses that were enhanced beyond just their strength and bulletproof natures. Lex, that was another problem they would have to deal with. She looks up and goes to say something but finds that she is left alone again. Opening up the stick drive on her computer she quickly got back to her hidden project. The project that Lillian was not allowed to know about. Project H.O.P.E.

~

They fall into a strange pattern. Once Lena gets the RedK off the ground the Kryptonian visits more and more. Each time falling deeper in the feeling the drug gives her. Kara was laying across Lena’s bed, needle nearby for her second dose. Lena knew it was none of her business what the superhero did. It was clear something had started this addiction and she knew she could use it to her advantage. Typing a few numbers into her equation she made a small noise that drew the blonde’s attention.

“I could make it last longer, stronger.” Lena comments offhandedly from her chair.

Kara lifts her head, “How.”

“Its currently at a low purity point, with some tinkering I could probably get more out of the equation.”

Kara sighed laying her head back, “What do you want Lena.”

She didn’t like having to rely on the human, but it was safer. Knowing what she was using was clean she didn’t have to be concerned with it being cut with something. Lena may be cunning, but she wasn’t stupid. It was in both their interests to keep this partnership up. Lena was given the freedom she had asked for, more freedom than her family had ever given her. Lex hadn’t been able to find her yet, but it was just a matter of time before Lex made his escape.

Crossing the room slowly Lena watched Kara with hawk-like eyes. The tension in the room changed to something thicker and heavier. Kara could still feel the drug pulsing through her system and it dulled everything that wasn’t in the room. Lena’s face showed that she was calm and collected by her heart rate was elevated. Lena slowly straddled the blonde that was laying down. She didn’t need to act slow, Kara could easily have pushed her away or been in another country in the time it took for her to settle on Kara’s hips.

“Humans have other needs you know. I am sure you have some of those needs as well.” Lena’s voice thicker, deeper this time.

“Kryptonians are more advanced than other species. We have no need for sexual activity when reproduction was done through the matrix.”

“Who said anything about reproduction. Haven’t you ever just… let go? Been taken. Take what you want from another person? It's about releasing and your scientific mind has to know the benefits of post-orgasm bliss. Clarity.” 

Lena runs her nails across Kara’s abs and she can feel the shudder underneath her fingertips. Kara moves her finger to dig into the woman’s hips slightly, only smiling when she hears the hiss of pain from the woman above her. As Lena leans down to pull Kara into a kiss she can feel the implant of kryptonite press against her and turns so Lena kissed her cheek. Frowning Lena pulls back questioningly. Kara moves the woman off of her and finds her second needle again.

“Won’t be much fun for me.” Kara dismisses and taps the air out of her needle. 

Lena becomes aware that the lead plate she wore was the only thing protecting Kara from the green rock in her chest. Thinking quickly of ways she could cap off the rock so it wouldn’t affect the Kryptonian she watches as Kara lines up the needle again. Before she thinks better of it she grabs the hand with the needle. Kara lets out a growl at the human attempting to stop her. How dare she touch without permission. 

“I don’t care why, but you are using to avoid some kind of pain. What if for a little while I can give you a different kind of pain? One you may even find you enjoy.”

Kara would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious and put the needle back down. Besides RedK she had only found kryptonite to be a painful experience. She didn’t understand how pain could become something she enjoyed, but something was telling her to give it a try. Lena pulled her into a kiss and Kara returned it curiously. She hadn’t experimented much sexually, always having to be the good girl meant innocence. When her college friends went off and have one night stands she stayed in and studied. Lena pushed Kara back down and started placing kisses and bites down her throat. Though these were pleasant Kara was still sure that the RedK beside them made her feel better. 

Lena pulled back slightly and pulled the lead plate off. Kara’s body seized up a bit, but she noticed that it wasn’t as violently as previous encounters. It was only a few seconds and Lena placed the plate back into place. Kara was still panting from the effects of the kryptonite as Lena helped her tug her shirt off. Pulling Lena into a demanding kiss it seemed she was starting to get the memo. There was a smirk on Lena’s lips as she repeated the process, each time as Kara recovered pieces of clothing were lost until they were both tangled into each other. Kara’s fingers found her soaked at the power she over the Kryptonian and she pushed into Lena with ease. A few well-placed curls and thrusts had them both coming over the their respective peaks. Laying back on the bed they both were panting coming back to their sense. 

“I’ll find a way to cap off the kryptonite so I can take everything off next time.”

“Who says there would be a next time?” Kara resorts back before standing up and flying off to her apartment to clean up.

Lena noticed the second dose still on her nightstand and just smirks. Moving into her make-shift shower she took care of cleaning herself off before returning to work. She hadn’t been joking about the clarity of post-orgasm and planned to make good use of it. The code was flowing from her fingers and she focused on the information in front of her. When she looked down at the time again it was early in the morning and she decided to eat something before laying down. If she really wanted to she could find her way out of this compound that Kara had placed her in. It was calming though just to be allowed to work on her projects without interruption. Though the other woman didn’t act like she cared she noticed there were small treats that Lena had mentioned craving. A bottle of her favorite scotch amount the treats. She wouldn’t call them acts of friendship, their relationship was more one of mutual interest.

~ 

Kara settled down on the sofa after welcoming everyone into her home for game night. Though she would rather not have to deal with their loud stories she knew she needed to keep up appearances. Between working with Lena and her two jobs there isn't really time for much else. Her sleep schedule was already a mess due to it and friendships were far from her mind of important things. That being said she thought she was doing well before Alex gave the group a look and turned to face her more gently. 

“Kara can we talk to you about something.”

Kara lifted her eyes from her food and noticed the room was watching her, “What?”

“Kara you have been acting strange lately. I know working at CatCo and being Supergirl has to be challenging, but you just go missing for hours. We” she motions to Kelly, Nia, Brainy, and J’onn, “are just worried that something is going on. We just want you to know that we are here to support you if you need us.”

Kara tries to quickly to think of something to explain her behavior. She thought her slips in personality were being well covered. It was only when she was alone or with Lena that she fully become the real Zor-El she was meant to be. That was why she spent so much time with Lena. They were planning something bigger, something outside the limits of the law. They wouldn’t understand how she understood law and order. The policing on Krypton had been much more serious of a business that it is here. Astra had not only been a decorated General but a well respected one. She inspired the people of Argo and though she had moved past the way she had died she knew Earth could learn from Krypton's way of doing things. 

“I’m seeing someone.” Kara finally responded to the group.

There was a mix of reactions from the group. Hurt, confusion, happiness. It seemed to be something they believed so she continued with her lie, “Its new and we have just been enjoying time as a couple. I don’t mean to go missing so much, but I want to make her a priority in my life as well. That is hard to do with both of us working, me working two jobs at that.”

“I-I that's great Kara! Why didn’t you tell us? We could have tried to work something out if you had just told us.” Alex sits down next to her watching her sister.

Kara shrugs, “I was just wrapped up in the new relationship. You know how it is, you forget things and your world revolve around them.” The dig is not lost on Alex, but she doesn’t say something not believing that her sister would make a remark like that purposely. 

“That's completely understandable Kara. When can we meet her? Would be nice to see who has stolen the heart of our superhero.” Kelly asks with that soft smile that almost makes Kara believe they actually care.

They only care that their dog has gnawed off its leash and only listens when it chooses. They can no longer depend on the slave to go into their battles. She is no longer their gladiator, but a queen in her own right. Though for now, she must play them by the strings she has created. Humans have a vast sense of sympathy and she plans to use that to her advantage.

“I don’t think she will be very comfortable with that right now. She was in a very big accident and hasn’t come back from it fully physically. There is nothing to be done medically and it is something she is still working past. She is fine with me, but new people she is still unsure about. I will introduce you guys soon to her though.”

The group nods in understanding and the topic seems to blow over easily. The rest of the game night is spent at normal ease and Kara just watches. She knows the day will come that they will see her plan and she can only hope they will understand. Brainy would understand it was the logical path to safety for the city. Alex and J’onn would be the ones she would have to fight on their views of freedom. Their narrow views are just another reason the city needs to be done. When they all leave she allows the emotions she has been playing wash away. Without the RedK running through her system she can feel the despair set in. She hates how quickly it wears off now and plans to make sure Lena keeps up her end of the deal. 

~

Their visits change slightly after that first time. Kara whimpers as she is bent over Lena’s workstation, three fingers and kryptonite causing her to go weak in the knees. There is much force behind Lena claiming her body over again and again. The kryptonite only causes a headrush now and they no longer need for the lead cover at all. She lives for the pain mixed pleasure as she cums moaning into the steel table. Quickly she drops to her knees and brings Lena to the same high. The hand roughly pulling her hair directs her to what Lena wants and she decides to listen. Sometimes Kara decides to prove who is actually in control in this partnership and demands Lena to bend. Those times Lena’s screams could be heard for miles, if there were anyone to hear them. 

“Every catalyst I use for the hive mind seems to be failing. Even with a dedicated satellite, the power would overload their brains.” Lena muses tapping on the pad in front of her.

Looking down from one of the support beams by the roof Kara comments, “Must it be the whole city that has to have the hive mind? It is the police force that is the failure here. If they were replaced with competent members then the citizens would have to fall into line.”

“I have thought of that but even keeping a few humans under would cause death in the hosts. I am not looking to murder people, not without true cause.”

“Shame.” Kara comments and rolls back on her back looking up at the ceiling. 

Normally when Lena muses out loud she is asking for help without asking. Lena had figured out very early on the amount of intelligence that was locked away behind Kara’s lack of motivation. Letting the information settle for a moment Kara thinks of a solution. Jumping down she lands on the ground level with Lena and stalks closer slowly. Though she lacks motivation she also has found a small joy in outsmarting the Luthor. Lena thinks nothing of her approach and just slides the next dose of RedK closer. She kept her word and had found a way to make the injections last days on end. That didn’t stop Kara’s visits though, just cut down the number of needles, now reusable vials, in the warehouse. 

“What if it is not humans that are the law. You, humans, are prone to mistakes, feelings. Machines, on the other hand, are not limited. They are given orders and follow them. No questions and no emotions.”

Lena tilts her head thinking, “They would have to be well built. If we leave the human population unaltered there are bound to be some that will rebel.”

“The rebellious will be dealt with. For I am Rao’s hand, Kara Zor-El and I will not be disobeyed.” Kara speaks firmly.

Lena frowns slightly at Kara. This just causes a laugh from the blonde in her full black bodysuit. Moving around the workstation Kara tucks a piece of Lena’s hair back in her bun. They stare each other down for a moment, much like when they are deciding who is going to be the bitch for the night. Though Kara could physically overpower Lena every time, she enjoys the mind games they play. The game of wills that are carefully placed chess pieces. 

“Calm down Lena. I have agreed to let you have your time. There will come a day though when you are gone and the city will need a leader. On Krypton I was to ascend to the High Council after years spent serving my city. I will not cut corners here even though they are rather easy to cut. I am a Zor-El and will earn my place, just as you have, for now.” Kara smirks before taking the vial off the table.

~

It only takes a few months for Lena to intergrade the Hope AI into the first robots. Kara had shared the plans for Kalex’s and they were heavily based off them. They are weak things though and it only takes Kara two minutes to defeat the first 10. Lena works on strengthing the robots and by the sixth version they are finally decent sparring partners for Kara. Though Kara still beats them each time, it is a safety measure they agreed on. There were smart people that would oppose them that would clearly try to hack into the mainframe. What was a better safeguard than a Kryptonian wrecking ball. 

Their time finally comes when Lex escapes from jail and sets Reign loose on the city. Kara takes off from the warehouse, the house of El’s crest dark like blood against the black suit she had taken to wearing. She puts her earpiece in and announces her arrival to the city. It doesn’t take long for her to find the other Kryptonian. They fight long and hard. Just when she thinks the tables are turning against her there is a blast that causes Reign to drop her hold. The green beam causes Reign to fall and cry out in pain. There is crackle on her comms.

“Lena Luthor is on the steps of the police station. She has Lex Luthor held by two of the robots that are flying around the city.”

“On my way.” Kara responds and grabs a hold of the now unconscious Reign.

Landing on the steps of the police station Kara can see the cameras and the screens around the city showing them. There are few mentions about her new suit and as she drops Reign down on the steps there is an eerie silence that comes over the scene. Lena turns her head and seems to just slightly address the victorious Kryptonian. Kara can see Lena has something planned and just stands with her hands folded in front of her.

“Kara, what are you doing?” Alex asks through the comms, but Kara ignores her.

Lena steps forward a bit and all the cameras point toward her, “My name is Lena Luthor. Two years ago my plane was shot down in an assassination attempt by my brother. I became an experiment and have learned that people are flawed. The government is flawed. The legal system has failed far too many of the people it has been said to serve. That ends today. General Zor-El?” Lena turns to her and pulls two handguns out from behind her back. 

Taking the one with a shine of green she grips it confidently. There are voices coming from her comms, but she quickly pulls it out and crumples the earpiece. This was what they had been waiting for. A year of preparation had led up to this moment. Moving closer to the still fallen Reign she grips the gun tight. She can feel the small jolt from the kryptonite bullets inside but smiles instead of grimaces. Lifting the metal weapon up she aims down at her fellow Kryptonian.

“Long Live Overlord Luthor.” Kara speaks firmly and two bullets ring out into the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a second part to just complete how everything plays out. Only one more part though. Let me know what loose ends you would want to see tied up or what you enjoyed most.


End file.
